Talk:Heroes Colosseo I/@comment-5896096-20130628103751
Gandalf, if you are here I would like your opinion. You said you liked this event. I liked it too. But isn't again a f**ing stupid event where def is useless??? I know, I'm a bit agressive, but what they did is : Incoming, a new great event where defense will be needed if you want to win more battles etc... Finally it's not not not not really true. Why? A very good defense is a negative point... Where a "mediocre" defense is better. Why? Simple. You need a defense to win battle when you atk. Because if you can't one hit your ennemy, they can one hit you in return if you don't have an appropriate defense. I agree with that. Defense is required. BUT, what about when YOU are attacked. If you have a really really good defense and a good atk, you will win a tons of battle when you are attacked. And you will easily have these stats : 20 win / 1 loss. (In defense). And what happen at this point? > NOBODY attack you anymore. Yeah baby. So no def victories anymore andno more revenge victories anymore. Why? Because when you choose your opponent, you can see their ratio win / loss in defense. This is so so so stupid. Because when you choose your opponent, you see this : 20win / 20 loss - 40 win / 35 loss - 20 win - 45 loss. Often. 20win / 0 loss - 5 win / 1 loss - 35 win / 6 loss rarely. and... 60 win / 350 loss what?? or 20 win / 268 loss. and 80 win / 400 loss (no kidding). So the guy with 80 wins / 400 loss has a really bad defense ok. But he still have more victories in def than someone with a good def !!!!! So he will earn more rewards ! Why? Because everybody see that he has a really bad ratio in defense. So everybody targets him. He loses a lot (but he doesn't care, defeats are not taken into account.. wtf.). But he wins way more battle jsut because of statistics. Even if you have a bad defense, you will win more than someone who has a good one just because EVERYBODY attacks you. So what about the next colosseo??? = set a bad defense the 1rst day = lose a lot. Everybody attacks you. You have a lot of revenge victories etc... Then the second day, switch for a good defense. Your ratio will still be bad at the beginning at the 2nd day but you will win all your battles now with your good defense = more def victories. So actually, to win more, you need to set a bad defense. Who will do that in a war or in other games? "Hey let's be killed a lot so I can earn more rewards at the end of the event". That's why I'm upset. They wanted to put back the defense in the main strategy but no. It failed. With a too good defense you will have a good ratio and nobody will attack you anymore. So what I would like to see is : HIDE the ratio of win / loss of the ennemy you want to attack. To make it more random. Actually I recognize it. When I don't want to lose a battle point, I also target bad ratios. I have an easy win and I'm happy. But it's not a good design. They should remove the ratio so when you attack someone you need to be confident. And someone with a good defense will have as many attacks from ennemies that soemone with a bad one. And the guy with a good defense will get more rewards (logic, he tried to balanced his deck). If they don't do that, then a point system should be implemented. When you atk someone : Win = +1 Loss = +0 (because you used a battle point for nothing so you are already punished). When you are attacked : Win = +1 Loss = -1 yeah -1. Like that, guys with 70 wins and 12986391263986 losses won't be higher ranked than you with your 40 victories and 15 defeats. To compensate the -1 : When you atk someone who defeated you (revenge) Win = +2 (to get back your -1 from the loss before). Defeat = +0 (you lsot your battle point and you had -1 from the defeat before). But this point system is probably hard to include. The easiest thing to do is to hide the raito when you atk someone. Like that you won't find anyone with poor poor stats. And having a good defense wouldn't be a negative point like it is actually. That's my thought. Do you agree?? =) I sent them a mail and they answered me they were glad I gave them ideas blablabla (they didn't even read I guess). But they said it was the 1rst event of this kind, so they already have some ideas to make it more fun. And they'll implement other rules probably. Hope they'll do it right the 2nd time. Have a nice game all. Raid event is going to start soon (TBA..!)